legendofkingfandomcom-20200214-history
About
Overview Not much was revealed about the storyline of the game except only from what we can derive and assume from the information given during the players' interaction with various NPCs. Factions There are two major factions identified early in the game, namely the Glory Alliance and the Flame Empire. In fact much is derived aesthetically during the player's 'Character Creation' process at the start, where the player would decide the class, gender and faction he/she prefers. Given that the Alliance and Empire; as what each opposition side would simply refer their enemy as, have their own representative symbol or crest, their characters and environment design also have obvious differences. The home of The Alliance, is ruled by their monarch, the Great Garrod, who resides in Sun Palace that lies accessible to the player in Sun Harbor. The harbor operates much like a town portal, populated by various NPCs that serve their purpose for the game and players. According to Garrod, they are currently facing an invasion by the Empire, whom in turn, claims that their goal is to unify the Cronus Continent. All characters from the Flame Empire are shown to have reddish eyes. To learn more about Classes, please refer here. ''To learn more about NPCs, please refer here To learn about regions, please proceed here A list of enemies of different regions are listed here Gameplay Tutorials They are straight forward and easily comprehensive. The use of NPCs here will be extensive, to guide players throughout the game. World Map Located at the top right corner of the screen, the map easily locates regions, areas, portals, NPCs and enemies' location and level strength. Character Menu It contains the player's backpack, class profile and attributes, combat skills, blood soul properties. ''Backpack'' This is where you carry your items. It is portable, unlike the Warehouse stationed at the harbor. Your backpack is made up of slots that carries items ranging from in-quest items, perishable potions, remedies, enhancement items, weapons, armors, accessories and so forth. Some items are stackable, which require only one slot to hold them, e.g. healing potion. However, this is not possible with weapons, armor and accessories. You may access an item store within the backpack and purchase or sell things. The player may toggle between an equipment or costume view, and edit where appropriate. Some costume objects may allow for synthesis; which works similarly like refining an item. ''Character profile'' The player's character class, faction, guild and status attributes are displayed here. Since marriage and divorce are possible in LOK, marital status as well as the spouse identity are displayed. If a title is not available yet, it's because the player has not attempted the "Temple of Spirits", which might levitate his/her "civilian" title as the points for rank/promotion are accumulated with more participation. ''Blood Souls'' These can help improve battle power as you level them up. There are six slots that will unlock when the player's level is appropriate. A free fuse is available for both normal and super fuse once the Soul section is unlocked. A cost of 10,000 coins is then implemented for the normal fuse and 40 diamonds for the super fuse there after. A Soul Shop is accessible from the lower right of the section. It features special gold and pink souls that may be purchased at a very high price of 2,000000 coins or in some cases green orbs. ''Combat Skills'' This section is divided into three columns. At the beginning level, only one column is unlocked by default, while the rest are available only after attaining certain levels. *LV1-19: Basic skills that will be overrode upon choosing your promotion class. *LV20-49 *LV50-?? ''Quest List'' A quest window already floats on the left of the screen and is easily accessed. This is another panel available in the backpack. Soul Skill Menu When the player reaches the appropriate level, the Soul Skill function tutorial is triggered and he/she will be able to start absorbing enemy skills and incorporate into the player's own skills. When a skill is available for absorption, an indication will appear on an enemy's symbol orb that is usually represented by a skull logo, right of its life gauge. Slots or spaces will run out and will need the Soul Space Expansion Card to unlock them. The card costs 10 diamonds each. The Fusion section(Soul infusion) is available at LV30. Rows of upgradeable passive skills may be unlocked in succession with the use of soul EXP that can be harvested from the player's garden. A skill is ready to be upgraded when the previous skill before it is complete. Mount Menu There are two sections here, one for the pet and another for the mount. *Pet A pet is summoned by the player and functions as a sidekick. It enhances some of the player's attributes and skills. The pet may be upgraded by fusing with other summoned beasts that range in levels, speed and attack points. When they are leveled up, their skill slots will be unlocked. A total limit of 10 summons per day are available by coins. There are a few categories: **Abyssal **Heroic **Beast **Undead **Element **Mechanical ::Assemble Form will be unlocked at a later level, where you can gather a formation of four beasts and have them enhance certain player attributes when they get stronger and leveled up. Four skill slots below act as a guide for the player. *Mount The player will receive a mount after a certain level. Depending which faction he/she is from, the beast differs. Garden Menu ''The Garden'' Otherwise known as the 'Homeland of the Knights' to the Alliance. Similarly, as The Garden is a gift from Garrod to the knights, it appears the same way for the Flame Empire. where they can plant and harvest seeds of gold, soul and EXP. ''Daily Quiz'' Complete a quiz of ten questions about the game and other miscellaneous subjects to earn vouchers and EXP points. ''Voucher Store'' A store that operates with vouchers as the currency. Players may buy items within the store using vouchers they obtained. ''Trade Route'' Unlocked at LV34. There are four trade routes to take, choose one and earn vouchers accordingly, if the player does not get looted. ''Temple of Spirits'' Unlocked at LV29. Also known as the Valhalla. Pit yourself against other players and win treasure chests ranging from Bronze, Silver to Gold. ''Daily Quests'' Unlocked at LV25. There are a total of nine quests available for completion daily. Quests are random and may be autorun. ''Roulette'' Unlocked at LV41. With a certain amount of vouchers you may spin and win random prizes with the elected slot. There are ten tries available each day. ''Mystic Shop'' Unlocked at LV32. Three form of currencies are allowed for transaction her: Vouchers, coins and diamonds. Tower of Fate Enhance Functions ''Refining'' Players will receive refining stones during the course of the game which they could use to enhance their weapons, armor and accessories. After six times of refining any item, a Potential Crystal would then be required there forth. ''Gems'' Gems are used to enhance any weapons, armor and accessories. Based on the nature and level of a gem, that certain attribute pertaining it would be distributed to whichever item it is attached to. A total of four slots are available for four different kinds of gem. *Embedding To embed a gem into an item you would require Socketers and gems. *Synthesizing Accumulate low-level gems and synthesize them into higher levels. To do this, you would require sufficient Gem Molds and coins. ''Blood Soul'' There 14 blood soul abilities. Instances Available in three stages that will unlock accordingly to the player's level. Each time you participate in an instance, it will require the use of stamina, which is replaceable by using Stamina Potions. Each potion replaces 20 stamina. The world map cannot be activated in instances. *Normal *Heroic(unlocks at LV48) *Extreme(unlocks at LV65) Instances function as dungeons; with specific aims to achieve along with the storyline. Each instance quest requires certain player levels to unlock. A Boss-level enemy would stand at the last battle while the player finishes the rest of the minions. He/she will not be able to proceed to the next portal without clearing them. Check the item "drops" aka rewards that the player might receive during the battle, as well as the "soul skills" that he/she can absorb. A percentage clue is also revealed about the absorption rate. A power gauge is displayed against the player's current level. An option to invite other players is also available, with a limit number of players imposed. Clear the dungeon with SS, A, B, C, D and so forth, to claim coins and rewards accordingly to the standards. Some drops may still be claimed after clearing the dungeon, during the "flipping cards" draw. The first draw is free, while the second and henceforth are charged. ''Bandit Union'' As the name suggests, the lair is crawling with bandits and the boss Lord Rommel. A very small and straight forward area to explore. Enemies *Blackhand *Killer *Lord Rommel ''Silence Tower'' A long bridge stretches towards a horde of robots that crowds the next portal. It seems that the player has discovered technologies that are different from both the Empire and the Alliance. As you advance towards the next portal, the powerhouse, a Guardian Crute stands alone in a moderately spacious room. Retrieve the sacred crystal that the quest requires. Enemies *Rigid Puppets *Guardian Crute(boss) Rewards There is a reward system/chart that each player can follow. It's toggle is just left of the Event button, at the top right of the interface screen. Rewards are separated into Achievement Points and Activities. Rewards: *Achievement *Dungeons *PvP *Social Using a Vitality Target Chart measurement, the player is encouraged to complete a list of goals on the left panel to accumulate vitality points and obtain rewards accordingly as stated. Category:Content